Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device and an electric brake device system that can detect the progression of wear of a friction pad at all times to prevent the friction pad from reaching its wear limit, thereby allowing a maintenance work or the like to be performed at an appropriate time.
Description of Related Art
As conventional methods for controlling an electric brake, the following techniques have been proposed.
(1) An electric brake device using a motor and a linear motion mechanism (Patent Document 1).
(2) A method in which the wear limit is detected by using a contact terminal embedded in a brake pad (Patent Document 2).
(3) A method in which the pad wear limit is detected based on vibrations of a projection provided at the same position as the pad wear limit position (Patent Document 3).
(4) A method in which the pad wear amount is estimated from relative positions of slide pins and a caliper during braking (Patent Document 4).
(5) A system in which a brake pad pressing force detection unit is formed in a linear motion mechanism that presses a friction pad against a brake disc, and the brake pad pressing force detection unit is constituted of a piezo element (Patent Document 5).